


Imagination Gone Mad

by matrixrefugee



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Jaenelle can see things that the grown ups around her insist aren't real.





	Imagination Gone Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Any, any, "Why do all the things I talk to not exist? Why?"" Featuring Jaenelle and Robert Benedict

"But why do all the things I talk to not exist? Why? I heard their voices and I ran to answer them. I found the unicorns," Jaenelle said, almost pouting as she shifted her hands in her lap. "What do you mean that none of them are real?"

Robert Benedict sighed as he sat back in his chair. Jaenelle was normally a well-behaved child, an odd one, but a good girl for the most part. But this was one matter on which he could not get her to compromise or be rational.

"They don't exist because no one else can seen them," he said, patiently. "Only you can: you have a vivid imagination, but that's all there is behind these creatures that you talk to -- your imagination."

"But there are stories told about them, and stories must come from somewhere," she argued.

Benedict tried not to growl. "Yes, they came from the imaginations of the people who wrote them, not from anywhere else."

She shrugged one small shoulder. "Maybe they heard the things I've heard and seen the things I've seen, too."

He shook his head. "Jaenelle, please be sensible. You can't keep talking like this, or people will think there's something wrong with you."

"Maybe there's something wrong with them, if they can't believe that there are unicorns."

Robert restrained himself from facepalming. The girl was clearly beyond ordinary reasoning, And when that happened, there was only one cure to be used....


End file.
